


Where are you going

by Ameins_Raven



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Rape, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameins_Raven/pseuds/Ameins_Raven
Summary: “你要去哪儿。”回答他的只有寂静的黑暗。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	Where are you going

这不是一个晴朗的夜晚，又下雨了。  
其实但丁早已经习惯了雨季，阴冷、潮湿，灰蒙蒙的天空，街上鲜少有人，有的也全都行色匆匆，城市一片死气沉沉。虽然他既不关心这座城市的死活，即使淋雨也不用担心是否会感冒，但是他还是希望雨季能尽快过去。  
只是今晚的雨声并不宁静，还夹杂着闪电和远处的惊雷。尼禄早已经在楼上的小房间熟睡，但丁就像往常一样将小男孩哄睡便下了楼，接下来又是他一个人的时光，他像往常一样走进简陋的浴室，思绪却又随着雨声开始乱飞。  
起初他也十分惊讶于尼禄和他的同龄人相比却一点都不胆小害怕，即使这样的闪电和雷声下他也依旧能安然入睡，之后他也就不再惊讶，也许是明白了这个孩子与生俱来的血脉开始作用于他。  
是的，尼禄，是自己与那个人——他的哥哥维吉尔的孩子。对此但丁供认不讳，他自7岁与维吉尔分开后再会的次数就少得可怜，用一只手就能数过来，但也就是这么几次算不上愉快的会面，让他有了尼禄，他的兄长在强奸了他之后给他留下了一个新的生命，然后便杳无音信……不，他的兄长早已经被他亲手杀死——那个披着黑骑士外壳的无辜的怪物，早已化作一缕亡魂，消失在了Mallet岛上空。有时候但丁在想，这个孩子究竟是维吉尔带给他的惩罚还是某种特殊的馈赠，好让他时刻都能望到维吉尔的影子，那样近又那样远。虽然但丁永远都无法原谅那时的维吉尔，但自从决定留下这个孩子已经过去几年了？6年，7年？亦或更久，他知道自己没理由送走尼禄，至少现在他没有，即使他在某种意义上算作他们兄弟不伦的见证。  
很快但丁就被从过往的思绪中拉回了现实，因为事务所又断水断电了。不过好在他已经完成了淋浴，也习惯了黑暗，他抓起浴巾围在腰上，又随手抓起一块毛巾胡乱擦了几下头，开门走了出来。  
但丁就这样站在稀薄的黑暗中，他很快发现了不对劲。  
街角昏暗的路灯光透过半掩的门缝漏进来，紧接着一道不合时宜的闪电，让他看清了地板上一连串带着水迹的脚印，那些反光的小潭连成一条虚线蔓延，一道惊雷落下。但丁暗自骂着自己的反应迟钝，在下一道闪电掠过的时候看清了虚线尽头沙发上坐着的被照得苍白的男人。  
“嘿，这位先生，今天已经过了营业时间，不如有什么事情等到明天再说”，但丁说出这话的时候不知道自己的声音是否都在颤抖，这明明没什么好怕的，但熟悉又陌生的气息扑面而来，还带着雨水也无法冲洗掉的血腥味，让他感到不安，一切的线索都指向了他心中最不想去思考的答案。他试探性的向前一步，事实上是想更靠近他的办公桌，也许自己能在第一时间抢占先机摸到那上面的黑檀木和白象牙。  
男人没有说话，但是站了起来，踏着嘈杂的雨声和衣料摩擦的窸窣声，但丁下意识后退一步，却没有更多其他的行动，因为就在他分神的下一秒，高大的男人已经移动到了他的眼前，几乎是一瞬，但丁看清了斗篷下的那张脸，过大的冲击让他僵在了原地。  
他怎么会不认得这张脸。  
即使在雨夜发生的事情各种各种太多了，然而时至如今，但丁仍然不知所措，他觉得自己应该立即转身然后拿起叛逆，但是实际上他正在一步步后退，而他那从地狱归来不久的兄长正在一步一步逼近，直到他无路可退。但丁触碰到了桌子边沿浮夸的花纹，他如同一只惊弓之鸟瑟缩了一下，紧接着如梦初醒般伸手想要去捞他的配枪，却被他的兄长眼疾手快一把钳住了那只手，力道大到足以捏碎人类的腕骨。但丁没能挣脱维吉尔，他的兄长便一口咬住了猎物脆弱的颈部，血腥的气息弥漫开来。  
虽然但丁受过很多比这更为严重的伤，而半魔的体质确保了他的身体上不会留下伤痕，所以这样的小伤也不足挂齿，放任不管很快也会能愈合，但显然他的哥哥并不是为了置他于死地才这样做的，这更像是一种本能的……进食？  
但丁并不清楚维吉尔是用了什么方法重新从魔界归来，也许不出一会儿他又要离开了，但丁也只是推测维吉尔凭借着某种本能和特殊的联系找到了Devil May Cry和自己，因为缺少魔力而选择食用与他气息相似的同类的血液。  
虽然那时候黑骑士的铠甲因为魔力的流失而有些部分已经脱落，但更多的则像是寄生在了维吉尔体内，与他融为了一体，所以即使在这种情况下，在斗篷的包裹下，他的兄长任然要比他看上去大出整整两圈，而这也包括绝对的力量。但丁被完全笼罩在维吉尔的阴影之下，面对他沉默的兄弟，但丁只能更多的从维吉尔的神情或是动作中去解读他的意图，很明显这种不存在吃相可言的进食似乎同样带着另一种原始的本能。维吉尔绝不是单纯的毫无技巧地啃咬，他的舌头灵活得与他看上去笨拙的外表截然不符，带着唾液和鲜血舔得但丁又痛又痒，这样的感觉似乎带着病态的感情，虽然不及亲吻，却让他深陷其中并且逐渐上瘾。  
维吉尔还在吮吸着但丁脖子上的伤口，就像是婴儿对于母亲的留恋，但丁喘着气，他如同快要渴死的鱼，在又一道落雷之后挣动了一下，妄图拉开身上的人，维吉尔不满地停止了进食，转而想要去够但丁两片微张的嘴唇，却被对方扭过头去拒绝了。维吉尔似乎是感到了挫败，他便不再顾及自己的兄弟是否愿意，去扯蛋丁系在腰间的浴巾，换来了身下人更激烈的挣扎。  
但丁不想承认自己在这样的情况下身体还能起什么反应，就好像他在维吉尔的眼中从来没有秘密一样。他的里面已经在他哥哥进食的时候完全湿透，性器也早已经抬头，将浴巾稍稍顶起，他不知道他的身体会因为维吉尔变得如此敏感。所以当维吉尔将两根手指挤进但丁后面淌着汁液的小穴时，但丁几乎要立刻尖叫出声。他们为数不多的几次做爱始终充斥着鲜血和暴力，他知道这一切又将在所难免，所以赶在维吉尔将桌上的其他杂物扫下桌之前他将他们母亲的相片向下倒扣在了桌上。  
但丁望了望楼梯的方向，似乎有所顾虑。是了，他在担心尼禄，尼禄会被吵醒吗？如果这一切被尼禄看到了他该怎么解释？维吉尔知道这个孩子的存在吗？如果他知道这是他的儿子会不会杀了他？但丁的脑袋嗡嗡作响，伴随着窗外的雷声雨声平添煎熬，这个夜晚注定不会好过。而维吉尔似乎察觉到了但丁的分神，所以当他将指节恶意弯曲的时候，如愿逼出了但丁今晚的第一声呻吟。  
但丁原先以为他的兄长在魔界学会了什么除了力量以外的东西，也许他的兄长明白了如何更好地羞辱他的弟弟，或者什么事情都不能急于求成，黑骑士的手指近乎残暴地在受害者的直肠里横冲直撞，即使看似毫无技巧可言，但也不乏在某几次顶到前列腺时换来身下人的一声闷哼和不小的颤抖。  
但丁决定收回他原先的想法，因为显然黑骑士已经失去了耐心。也许他现在更想再次征服和标记只属于自己的战利品，手指抽离带来的空虚只是一瞬间的，因为但丁正感觉某个形状更为狰狞、更加的炙热的硬物正抵在刚刚开拓了一半的穴口上，甚至可以感到上面凸起的青筋正跳动着。但丁不敢去看下面，他的兄长已经抓起他的一截小腿，丝毫不顾能否容纳得下，沉下腰硬是一口气将阴茎全部捅了进去。  
但丁觉得至少有那么一瞬，自己的大脑如同坟墓般一片死寂，直接停止了工作，生理泪水便夺眶而出，他甚至忘记了叫喊。但丁知道自己就这么射了，维吉尔只是刚刚操进来，甚至都没有抚慰它，黏糊糊的精液就这么沾在他平坦的小腹。不管何时，但丁还是无法接受维吉尔近乎残暴的做爱方式，他倒是希望自己能够疼得直接晕死过去，但是事与愿违，他又被持续不断袭来的痛意活活拍醒，他敏感的身体久违地将再次被慢慢打开。  
但丁觉得自己一定是流血了，他们的连接处淌出一股股小小的暖流，半魔双子在性事中似乎总要染上血色和暴力，就像他们的命运。再次嗅到猎物的血腥味的黑骑士似乎再次兴奋了起来，他就着鲜血开始了抽插，但丁都能感到那根可怖的东西又在自己的体内涨大了一圈，顶到了一个前所未有的深度，他甚至能够想象得出黑骑士粗壮的阴茎将自己的肚皮顶出形状的荒唐场景。但丁没法反抗，也不敢继续往下想，只能捞着台子的边缘尽可能克服自己的腿软免得滑下地面。  
快感就像是麻痹人神经的毒药，更何况带给他灭顶快感的人是他的兄长。在维吉尔的顶弄中，但丁快被烧糊的大脑里竟然闪过了一丝不切实际的幻想。  
如果他能够留下来。  
如果维吉尔能够留下，但丁抬起头，再次望向他兄长那张布满暗色纹路的脸，似乎带着某种试探性的期待，但始终还是没能说出口。  
“你要去哪儿？”

当维吉尔将滚烫的精液灌进但丁身体的时候，他忍不住开始颤抖，他伸出手抓住了维吉尔斗篷的一角，像是一种讨好，或者是出于挽留，但这其实是今天晚上但丁唯一送出去的拥抱。维吉尔直起了身子，但丁知道他的哥哥又要离开了，于是放开了那一角衣料，维吉尔转身了，但丁选择不再去看他，他双眼无神地望向天花板，也许是还未从高潮的余韵中缓解，他最终将脸埋进了手肘。  
“你要去哪儿。”  
回答他的只有寂静的黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 之后蛋就把崽送走了【。


End file.
